Hard love
by Zechariah Hino
Summary: This is a fanfic of Kazuki's love and Ryotaro's love for Kahoko. Enjoy!
1. Kazuki's feeling's

Hard Love

Hey Everybody! This is my first fanfic!! Hope you enjoy!!

_Kahoko's P.O.V. _

"Hey Kaho!" Somebody yelled at me from across the school campus. I turned to the direction, it came from and I see Kazuki waving wildly at me apparently trying to get my attention.

"Hi Kazuki!" I yelled back and walked up to him. "How are you doing with your violin?" he asks me with his mood and smile that makes it so easy to talk to him. "I am fine, what about you with that trumpet of yours?" I ask him.

"I am actually learning a new song." He says. After that, were a few minutes of silence.

Kazuki all of a sudden, blushes and clears up his throat. Then, he says quickly, "Kahoko, the real reason on why I called you was because I wanted to know if you wanna go with me to the prom."

I felt all the blood rush up to my face, my palms grew sweaty. No body had ever asked me out before especially to a prom!! I can't think of anything to say! "Good Morning Miss Kahoko Hino, Good Morning Kazuki." I heard someone say. I looked behind me and saw Azuma walking towards us.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, maybe I don't have to tell Kazuki now. I think I need to clear up my head.

"Good Morning Azuma!" I say. I noticed that Kazuki stayed quiet but he managed a smile. Azuma smiles back and asks us, " How do you feel about the upcoming round?" "I feel nervous!" I exclaim enthusiastically.

Just then, the bell rang. Time to go to class!

I was distracted all day at school because my brain kept repeating what Kazuki said that morning. For example:

" Miss Hino!" I jerked my head up straight and my eyes laid right on Mr. Kanayan-my math teacher- he didn't look to happy. I quickly looked at the board and say, "the square root of 81 is 9 sir."

He gets a confused look on his face then says, "No Miss Hino, I was asking you if you brought your homework." Yeah, I guess you get the Idea.

During Lunch time, I went to the practice rooms all the way in the music school. Once I was there, I ran into Ryotaro.

"Hey Hino." He says with a smile. Ryotaro is one of my friends from the GenEd school. He actually plays the piano and is also in the competition. "Hey, are you also practicing here too?" I ask him.

"Yeah but right now, I'm about to leave." He says with his smile still on. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kazuki. I feel dizzy and I start panicking. I grab Ryotaro and run to the nearest practice room. I get in and close the door as quickly as I could. I leaned against the door, close my eyes and count to ten.

I open them and I see Ryotaro looking at me. Great! I thought , He probably thinks I'm a lunatic. "What's wrong Hino?" he asks me. Should I tell him? I ask myself. "Nothing really, don't worry about it infact just forget what happened." I manage to say.

Ryotaro frowns and says, "You know you can tell me anything Hino." I let out a huge sigh. Should I tell him? I ask myself again. I really need someone to talk to and Ryotaro may just be the guy.

"Well," I start, "Kazuki wants to go out with me. What should I say?" I look up at Ryotaro and see that his face was pale.

"Do you feel something for him?" He finally asks after a moment. "I don't know." I admit. I see Ryotaro's face lose its paleness. "Is there something wrong?" I ask him. He tenses up and starts looking nervous. "No!" He stammers out.

I get closer to him and say, "You are not jealous…… are you?" He stares back at me and says with an annoyed tone, "Of course I am not jealous! And in case you are also thinking, I am not pissed!!"

His face was glowing red with anger I could hear his rough breathing. "God Kahoko! Just leave me alone!!" With that he turns and storms off. What did I do?


	2. Ryotaro's feeling's

Chapter 2: Ryotaro realizes his feelings

Chapter 2: Ryotaro realizes his feelings

_Ryotaro's P.O.V._

After storming off, I instantly felt bad. I mean it's not her fault Kazuki wants to go out with her. Oh God! I thought. I yelled at her when she really needed help! Why did I do that?

It all happened so fast. But I still don't get it, why did I get mad? Could it be…? I thought all this. Soon, it all came to me. I was in love with her. I don't understand it, but I guess I do. I have to apologize to her soon!

After school could work if I see her.

The bell rang. I quickly gather up my books and head out the door. Good thing, I don't have practice today! I thought. Once I was out on the school campus, I searched for Kahoko.

I saw her but she was talking to someone. As I walked closer, I noticed that she was talking to Kazuki. He looked kinda sad. I wonder why. Maybe she is saying no. I thought to myself.

I stayed a good distance so that they don't notice me trying to eavesdrop. I only managed to hear:

Kahoko: Okay then, see you then.

Kazuki: Okay bye!

Kazuki leaves, I her Kahoko sigh. I should do it now. I thought. I tap her shoulder. "Hino" I say. Startled she turns around to face me. Once she saw me, her face grew red.

"I am so sorry! She stutters. "I just thought…. I'm so sorry!" She bows down in respect.

I smile and I let out a chuckle. I reach out and pat her head. "No Hino" I say. "It was my fault, I overreacted, I am sorry and next time when you need anything, you can tell me and I won't overreact for sure."

Kahoko's face turns a little pale. "Are you sure?" she asks me quietly. "Of course I am !" I exclaim. "What about Kazuki?" She says still quiet. "What about kazuki?" I ask back wondering where she is going at.

She closes her eyes and says, "Are you okay about it? Because I just declined the offer."

My heart sank, I started to feel a little guilty because she decided not to go out with him.

"Yeah it's okay." I say quickly. A little too quickly I thought. " Okay then!" She says spreading a grin on her face. "Bye Ryotaro!" she says then leaves. I stayed where I was for a few minutes replaying what just happened.

"I decided not to go out with him."

I felt relieved but at the same time I felt something tugging at my heart. How can I get rid of this feeling?


	3. Ryotaro's permission

Chapter 3: Ryotaro's permission

Chapter 3: Ryotaro's permission

_Kahoko's P.O.V._

The reason why I decided not to go out with him is because I'm not sure of how I feel towards him. I don't even know who I like!! Another reason is because I don't want Ryotaro to feel bad with me going with Kazuki…

Once I came home, I went to my room, changed out of my uniform, put on some jeans and a green t-shirt. "Kahoko, your dinner's ready come help us set up the table." I hear my Mom from the kitchen. Yes by "us" is my older sister who just graduated and is working to help us and me. I went down the stairs and helped set up the table.

After we were done, we started eating. My sister bored with no conversation tries to start one. "So Kahoko how was your day?" I almost choked on my ramen. What do I say? A boy just asked me to go to the prom with him? "Fine." I lied.

The next morning, I went to school. "Hino." I hear someone call in a familiar voice. I turn around and see Ryotaro running towards me. I walk up to him so he doesn't have to run much.

"Good morning Ryotaro!" I say. "Good morning Kahoko!" Ryotaro says back. "Listen," he continues, "I've been thinking about yesterday and I thought why can't Kahoko go with Kazuki to the prom?"

I was shocked! Wasn't Ryotaro angry about this just yesterday? "What do you mean?" I ask him totally confused. "Well," he says, "I want you to have fun and don't worry about upsetting me."

"So it's okay?" I ask him now knowing what he's talking about. "Yes it is!" he exclaims. "Okay!" I say.

After school, I looked for Kazuki. I finally saw him walking and eating a sandwich at the same time. I walked up to him. "Hey Kazuki." I called. He stops walking and sees me; a grin goes on his face. "Hey Kaho." He says.

"Listen," I start, "I've been thinking and I say yes! I'll go with you to the prom!"

After I said that, Kazuki's grin went even wider. "Great!" he says loudly, then hugs me hard. I was glad, he's happy. "When is it?" I ask him still stuck to him. "This Saturday." He says "Don't worry, I'll pick you up."

Today was Tuesday; I'm going to have to start shopping. "Okay then." I say. "See you soon."

"You too. Bye Kaho!!" He says then leaves. Okay, time to go shopping! I thought. I left school and headed to the nearest mall. I'll just look around. I thought.

I walked by the first store, UNITED COLORS OF BENETTON it read. Cool dresses! I thought looking at the store. I'll look. I walk in, and walked right back out when I saw the prices on those tags. Wow! Way over my budget, there is no way I can afford something like that!

I went to the next store which turned out to be Macy's. "I hope I can afford **these** clothes. I thought. I walked in and went to the women's section. The first dress I saw was PERFECT!! It was a strapless black dress with a matching red belt right at the waist! It really matches my hair.

I reached for the price tag. It was on sale! 60 bucks!! I can afford it! "Excuse me." I say to the saleswoman, "When is the sale over?" She looks over at the dress I was holding and her eyes lit up. "Saturday, do you want to try on that dress?" she asks me.

I looked at the dress, it couldn't harm in trying. I thought. "Come on, it will look really good on you." She started walking, I followed her. We ended up in the changing rooms. I walk into a stall, put my stuff down, changed out of my uniform and into the dress. It felt very smooth against my skin.

I looked myself in the mirror. It really looks pretty. I thought. The dress ended at my calves it also showed all my curves. I went out of the stall to let the saleswoman see me. "Wow!" She exclaims. "It looks perfect!" Okay, that made me blush.

"So are you going to buy it?" she asks me clearly going right into business. "Um, Actually I was thinking if you can hold it for me because I didn't bring any money." I say to her.

She looks thoughtfully at the dress, "Hmm I suppose I could hold it for you but only for tomorrow." She says finally. "Thanks!" I say with a huge grin on my face.

I walked back in the stall, and changed back. I left the stall with my stuff and handed the dress to the lady. "Thanks!" I say again. I headed out the door. I can't wait! I think I'm nervous!


	4. Ryotaro's Invitation

Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far! Well here it is!**

Chapter 4

_Ryotaro's P.O.V._

Wow! I can't believe I did that! I thought. To convince Kahoko to go with Kazuki, I hope she is happy and if she is, I'm glad.

Geez Ryotaro! Stop thinking about her! I scolded myself. I can't, it's hard not to think about her.

The prom is this Saturday right? I'll just try and distract myself until then. Okay no that won't work! Ugh! Easier said than done.

"Tsuchiara" somebody says. I turn around and see Mr. Kanazawa. He was holding an envelope. I look at it and say "yes?" He hands me the envelope to me and says, "This is something that came for you."

"Thank you Kanazawa-san" I say. I reach out for the envelope and open it, inside was a neatly folded letter and it read,

_Dear Tsuchiara-san, _

_We would like you to be our guest of honor in the prom and perform for us there. We would like to know as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_The PTA committee_

I smiled, I guess things are getting brighter. I turn around and leave. I look up at the sky. The sun sure is shining!

**Sorry for the short chapter! Please send in reviews I really need them and please tell me if you like them!**


	5. Surprise!

**A/N: Hi everybodys!! I really hope you are loving this. If you have any questions, please send me a review! I would also like to thank Valhalaknight I now it's really late! I apologize!!**

Chapter 5

_Kahoko's P.O.V._

********************************************

Before you even know it, the day of the prom came. Everybody was either nervous or excited or maybe-in most cases-both. Even Kauzuki was a little not himself, especially on Friday.

Since the prom is on Saturday, (today) we had practically all day. I could barely concentrate on other things.

Around two hours before the prom, I started getting ready. I took a shower then put on the dress I bought the other day. I looked at myself in the mirror. I left my hair down covering most of my shoulders. I managed to find some black high heel toe shoes (not too high) in my mom's closet.

I look at the family clock. I had a few minutes before Kazuki came to pick me up. I run to my room to make sure that everything is perfect.

I was just finished when the door bell rang. It's probably Kazuki. I thought. I hear someone opening the door. "Hihara-san! What a gentleman. Right on time." I hear my mom say. I quickly rush out of the room and enter the living room before I got all nervous again.

"Hi Kazuki." I say trying to put a smile on my face. "Good evening Kahoko!" Kauki says back with his eyes lit up. He was wearing a red shirt with rolled up sleeves and black dress pants.

"Well do you want some tea?" my mom asks. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door revealing Azuma. "Good evening." He says in his gentle manner then smiles. "Sorry to interrupt but we have to go now before it gets crowded."

With that, I kissed mom goodbye and headed out the door with Kazuki. "Have fun kids!" Mom shouts from somewhere behind me. I look at Azuma's car. His Mercedes. I cringed. I mean it's awesome to arrive to the prom in a rich-looking car like the Mercedes, but when we arrive wouldn't it cause a commotion with Azuma fans?

As soon as we got closer to the car, the chauffer gets out of the car and opens the door for me. "Thank you." I say feeling like a queen. I get in the car followed by Kazuki and Azuma. The seats were made of leather and it was all so clean. "Comfortable?" Kazuki asks me. "I'm fine." I reply.

The chauffer starts up the car. Nobody was talking. I look at Kazuki. I could tell he was nervous. I then look at his hand and see a big gash on his hand! "Oh my god!" I practically screamed while I grabbed his hand. "What happened?" I ask fingering his big cut.

"Oh um, I just um, crashed into a um,… vase the other day." He stammers with his red face. I held his hand. It was warm, comfortable, and protective. My heart beats wildly while he puts his fingers through mine. On the way there, I tried to sneak a look at his face, but only managed to see it red and I felt uncomfortable.

Just as I thought, when the chauffer drove around the school looking for a place to drop us off. A lot of people especially the girls saw us and went… well, crazy.

The chauffer finally parked and we couldn't even get out. The chauffer gets out of the car, walks around and opens our door. The shrieks were now even louder. Azuma gets off the car and smiles at everybody which of course just made everyone go louder.

Kazuki gets off and turns around to help me. I reach for his hand as he helps me out of the car. Once I was out, he gently puts his hand around my waist and together, we walk into the building.

Inside was really pretty. The walls were decorated in different colors. There was food and tables to sit in and of course, a dance floor. Azuma led us to a table reserved for us. There was music playing in the background.

Sooner or later, more students poured in. After it was full, that was when it all began.

A man-I don't know who-starts guiding some people moving a grand piano to the middle of the room. What is a piano doing here? I thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Announced the man. "We are glad you all made it. Now before we start, we have a little surprise for you. Ladies and gentlemen I present you, Ryotaro Tsuchiara!"


	6. Friendship matters

**A/N: Hiya!! This shall be the last chapter! I really hope you have enjoyed this!! Thanks again everyone!**

Chapter 6

_Ryotaro's P.O.V._

I walked into the room straight to the piano. I hear people cheering and clapping.

I sit on the piano bench breathe in and out then I play. You may have been wondering on who I am thinking of, Yep Kahoko. Thinking of her relaxes me and calms me down. I play the song like I never had before. Probably trying to show, to tell her that I love her.

When the song ended, I simply stood up and bowed.

Everybody was clapping like crazy. I simply smiled and left heading for the door. I wasn't planning on staying just to see Kazuki hold Hino's hand.

"Ryotaro!" I hear someone call out to me. "You did great! Can you stay?"

I was surprised to see Hino hugging me while saying this. "Hino!" I exclaimed clearly shocked but I tried not to show it. "Come." She says grabbing my hand and leading me back towards the school. "But what about Hihara?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "Hihara-senpai is a good friend but you will always be my very close friend…"


End file.
